Celtic Amazon
] Celtic Amazon is a heroine in Superverse and a member of the Union of Valour. Biography Heather Prescott was born in Manchester in the United Kingdom in 1984. While Heather is a citizen of the UK her ancestry is primarily Italian and Brazilian. Growing up, Heather was an upper-class child, learning to ride horses and attending private schools. Despite her family's wealth, Heather was still looked down upon by other wealthy students, leading to her having a difficult time at school. After graduating Heather considered studying photography and fashion, but instead elected to take up archaeology. After a few years as a student researcher for the University of Knightsbridge, Heather was abducted from a dig in Wales. The Children of Hecate were after the Winterborne Armband, which had been discovered at the dig site. In the confusion of the attack, Heather ended up putting the armband on, unlocking its magical powers. The cultists were then beaten back by Heather, who was able to quickly tap into the armband's power. In the aftermath, Heather pretended that it hadn't been her who'd saved them, but a woman she dubbed the Celtic Amazon. Managing to earn a permanent researching job with the University of Knightsbridge, Heather learned more about the lost legend of the Amazons who'd been a part of the Celtic tribes. Realizing that the armband as the group's last legacy, Heather decided to continue to wield the power and honor the legacy of those who'd come before her. Celtic Amazon's specific hunting of the Children of Hecate eventually led her to encounter Archon and the rest of the Union of Valour. While Celtic Amazon remains primarily based out of Knightsbridge in the UK, she was able to find an artifact that allows her to quickly teleport from her home to Orca Cove as needed. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Celtic Amazon appearance is achieved by psychically activating the Winterborne Armband, transforming the wearer. Celtic Amazon's armor is highly durable leather, able to withstand blows from non-projectile weaponry. Celtic Amazon's primary weapon in battle is her spear, the Gáe Bulg, an indestructible weapon that never dulls and with each strike channel the magic of the armband. The outfit also strengthens the wearer, making them twice as strong and durable. The Winterborne Armband offers a limited mastery over time and space. In addition to being able to conjure the Amazonian outfit and the Gáe Bulg, the armband freezes the wearer's aging, making them immortal. The armband is able to heal injuries, though the bigger the injury the longer it takes to recover. Defensively, the armband also protects against the effects of time magic, including attempts to freeze or otherwise manipulate Celtic Amazon. Offensively, the armband can also allow Celtic Amazon to freeze anyone she touches, or whom she strikes with her spear. With a swelling of power a short range freezing wave can be generated by slamming the spear into the ground, but the act tends to exhaust Celtic Amazon. Without the armband, Celtic Amazon is an ordinary woman with little in practical self-defense training. Even when transformed Celtic Amazon is vulnerable to greater time magic, including magic that freezes time itself. While Celtic Amazon can recover quickly from injuries her durability is only twice the person's natural strength, thus Celtic Amazon's overall power and durability are still well below that of bigger powerhouses. Personal Information * Real Name: Heather Prescott * Year of Birth: 1984 * Physical Age: Late 20s * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Current Place of Residence: Knightsbridge, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Source: Magical Artifact Relationships Union of Valour * Blue Wing * Lady Invincible * Archon * Mystica Appearances * None Trivia * Celtic Amazon, like the Tuckerverse version of Heather Prescott, is based on actress Kay Scodelario. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Superverse Category:Union of Valour